Waiting For A Child To Come
by EmmettMcFly55
Summary: Calvin McFly has regained insecure feelings about himself when his twin has become father to a daughter. Christmas gift story for Bttf 4444, based on bttf 4444's Twins Universe, which I thus do not own. Takes place on Christmas Day, 1997.


**Waiting For A Child To Come**

_December 25, 1997  
07:00 AM PST_

Calvin William McFly yawned, as he woke up. It sure had been a long time to wait, but now, it was finally Christmas time. Despite not being a child or a teenager anymore, he always looked forwards to this time of the year. He got to reunite with his twin, Marty, and with all his other friends and relatives. Today was Christmas Day, and everything was all right.

Well, nearly everything was. Calvin sighed, as he thought of the one thing that he didn't have today – a kid. Unlike Marty, whose daughter Marlene had been born last August, Calvin was still without any offspring. And while his wife, April Schultz-McFly, was currently pregnant, Calvin had to admit that the fact that he didn't have a child yet while his younger… or should that be older now?... brother did, hurt a little.

The twenty-nine-year-old went out of the bed in the house of his twin, where he'd spent the night, and took his clothes, putting them on. While it was just seven A.M., Calvin wanted to be up as soon as possible in order to be able to properly enjoy this holiday. Also, his parents, George and Lorraine McFly, would come over very soon, which was nice since he hadn't seen them for quite some time now, worrying about his wife's pregnancy.

He then looked over to the wife in question, who was lying next to him. April Schultz-McFly was still asleep, and Calvin could just barely resist the urge to take a picture of her like this. She sure looked pretty. Of course, that didn't mean that Jennifer, Marty's wife, wasn't attractive, but April certainly was as well.

Calvin then thought back to how he'd actually dated a girl who resembled Jennifer quite a bit, named Clara Parker. They had saved her from drowning in Rusty River, back in 1885. That event was over eleven years ago now, and it had occurred shortly before Calvin had met April. He remembered how insecure he had been at the time, worrying that he'd never find a girlfriend. Luckily, that event had come very soon, and now, it had been seven years since he became a married man.

Thinking of that trip also brought back memories of his hurt leg, and the trip into the future that followed on it. Calvin smiled, as he remembered Alex McFly, his future son. Before that event, he'd been quite worried that his son, Calvin McFly Junior as he'd still been called at the time, would turn out to be a wimp like his original self. Well, he didn't have to worry about that anymore. Alex McFly, the boy that was currently in his wife's womb, seemed to be a nice and confident young man, and Calvin was looking forward to his birth.

As Calvin was thinking about this, he was suddenly startled, as, when he'd just finished putting his clothes on, his twin brother, Marty McFly, entered the room. The other adult smiled. "Hey, Calvin," he said, "up already? What are you thinking about?"

"Just… everything" Calvin said, figuring that he shouldn't bother Marty with his problem just yet. "So, how are you doing, Marty? Enjoying Christmas so far?"

"Oh, you bet!" Marty called out, optimistic. "Yeah, it seems to be a nice holiday already. Even little Marlene didn't keep us out of our sleep during the night, and that's certainly something new! Maybe she's gotten into the Christmas spirit as well." He smirked. "So, anyway, Jennifer is fine too, and she's already up and excited about everything. Her good mood did surprise me, since she's been pregnant for most of the year after all. But I guess the season won her over."

"Yeah, and one can't stay in a bad mood all the time" Calvin agreed. "So, Marty, who did you all invite to come again? I remember you said that Mom and Dad would come, and Kevin and Linda, and maybe Dave as well…"

"I'm not sure whether Dave will make it, yet" Marty said, sighing. "He's been really busy lately. He promised to do his best to come, but I'm not sure of that. If he does show up, it'll be later in the day." He paused for a moment, then added: "And anyway, Doc will come, of course. With Jessica and the boys, Jules and Verne."

"Jules and Verne are certainly adorable" gushed Calvin. "I can't believe that it's already been two weeks since we last saw them, at their birthday party. It seems much shorter. Maybe that's because, well, back in the '80s, we used to visit Doc several times per week. Now, though, we visit him just occasionally – you even less than I."

"That's the negative aspect of my job" Marty agreed, wistfully. "I've really visited Doc less than I should, lately. I mean, on the twelfth, Jules and Verne turned ten. Boy, I can remember when they were born as if it was yesterday. Then again, Doc probably has that as well. Maybe even more, since ten years barely means anything to him, being in his late seventies already and all."

"Well, he has been rejuvenated" Calvin pointed out. "I guess I can see your point, though. Yeah, time seems to fly by real fast. Still, I am kind of anxious for Alex to be born… if it's still Alex, we'd never know for sure until he's actually born… as it sounds great to be a father. I know, there are some negative aspects, but I've seen you with Marlene. You obviously love her. I wish I could have that with my child already."

"Well, he hasn't been born yet" Marty said. He then paused, and looked at Calvin. "Say, you're not envious of me because of that, are you? Because I have a child already, and you don't, yet?"

"I guess I am" Calvin said, softly. "A little, at least. I've been dreading this event a little, because you'd show Marlene to everybody and get to be the proud father, with Jennifer as the proud mother, while April and I don't have anything. In fact, it reminds me of the time when you dated Jennifer, and I hadn't met April yet, and you also had something that I hadn't, but really wanted. I guess that must sound terribly selfish…"

"Ah, that's okay" Marty assured his twin, as he placed an arm around Calvin's shoulder. "Don't you worry about that. I can understand how you feel, as there was a time that one of my friends had a girlfriend, and I had yet to meet Jennifer… remember that?"

"Oh yeah" Calvin said, smiling. "I can remember how you felt back then. I guess that I'm experiencing the same thing now, that you went through then – and I from 1982 to 1986, for that matter." He looked over at Marty. "So, what are you planning to do about that?"

"Well, I'll try to remember not to show off Marlene too much" Marty said. "Also, I'll tell our visitors about how you feel, and I think they'll understand. If not…" He shook his head. "Well, let's not even think about 'if not' scenarios! They will understand you, and if they don't, well, then I won't show Marlene to them. You're my twin, and I do care for you, and for your feelings. And if they need me not to show Marlene to anyone, then I won't do that. It's not a matter of life or death, after all."

"Thanks, Marty" Calvin said, grateful. "I won't forget this. You're really kind to me now."

"It's okay" Marty said, patting his twin on the back. "You've done a lot of nice things to me, too, and now, I'll pay this back to you." He looked up, as the door bell rang. "Ah, there's our first visitors! Wanna bet who it'll be?"

"Sure" Calvin said, grinning, as they headed out of the room and down the stairs. "From the noise on the door, I can clearly say that it must be Jules and Verne with Doc and Jessica. Those kids are always over-enthusiastic."

"That's true, but Mom and Dad promised to come over at this time" Marty said. "So I wouldn't conclude that yet if I were you."

"Just open the door" Calvin urged, as they arrived on the ground floor and walked over to the front door. "Then we'll see which one of us is right."

Marty nodded, and opened the door, revealing an anxious Jules and Verne. Calvin was about to smirk victoriously, as George and Lorraine appeared after them, followed by Doc and Jessica. All four of the adults and the two kids were very cheerful. "Marty!" Lorraine called out. "Calvin! It's good to see you!"

"Mom! Dad!" the twins called out, simultaneously, as they hugged their parents. Calvin smiled. They had both won this bet, apparently.

"You must be surprised at us being together" Jessica said. "Well, we were just leaving to walk to your house, as your parents passed in their car, which stalled in front of our house. Emmett went over and fixed the problem, and as a reward, we got to go with them. While it was a short walk and we could've done it on our own quite easily, we appreciated the gesture and went with them."

"Ah, I see" Calvin said, nodding.

"Say, Doc?" Marty asked. "What do you think about me having a daughter while Calvin has not?"

Doc frowned. "What do you mean with that, Marty?" he asked.

Marty explained the dialogue he and Calvin had had minutes before. As he finished, Doc started chuckling. "You don't have to worry about that one bit, Cal" he said, patting his friend on the back like Marty had done. "We won't forget about the parents-to-be when admiring your niece's growth. Don't you worry about being left out. You should know better."

"I guess so" Calvin muttered, smiling slightly.

"Dr. Brown is right, Calvin" George said. "We've never favoured your brother over you just because he was the youngest," Calvin and Marty shared a knowing look at that, "and we won't do it now. And if the other visitors yet to come try to ignore you, we'll teach them a lesson!"

"Yeah!" Verne called out, not really understanding the situation but wanting to say something anyway. "We'll throw them out of the house and tell them to walk home!"

The adults laughed. "That's a rather rough attitude, Vernie" Doc said, smiling at his young son. "But yes – you're right. Calvin, you don't have to worry about anything. Let's just forget this, and have a happy Christmas together. Merry Christmas, Calvin."

"Merry Christmas, Doc" Calvin replied. "And a happy new year." He smiled one of his characteristic smiles, as he looked around in the crowd. Yes – he certainly could've had a worse family than this. Christmas was going to be good this year – as it should.


End file.
